


Blue eyes

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Liam, Drunk Theo, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: — Слушай, мой друг мертв, и мне нужно пойти домой и поспать.— Твой друг мертв, и пойти поспать — это твоя реакция? Пожалуйста, научи меня секретам дружбы, ты явно в ней хорош.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049174) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



Лиаму было так весело, а потом Мейсон попросту исчез.

Он не в курсе, когда именно это произошло, до двух стопок текилы или после них, но он _уверен_ , что это было после бутылки водки, потому что он помнит голос лучшего друга, повторяющего, что ему надо притормозить, однако до «Мохито», а значит момент исчезновения Мейсона… был где-то в течение ночи, несколько секунд или часов назад, поскольку Лиам ничего не знает о хронологической последовательности своих напитков. Или своей жизни.

Ну, _кое-что_ он знает — в его сознании появляются вспышки того, что он сделал, и того, что он сказал, и того, что он выпил, но это все, что там есть: это и холодный дождь, который обрушивает на него темное небо, из-за чего его одежда крайне неприятно намокает. Есть только дождь, и темнота ночи, и его плывущая голова, и яркое, мокрое желтое такси, припаркованное снаружи клуба. Лиам чувствует себя настоящим везунчиком, когда, пошатываясь, нетерпеливо ковыляет в его сторону, пытаясь дойти до сухой безопасной машины, однако, потерявшись в мечтах о мягкой подушке сиденья такси, он внезапно обнаруживает, что его задница приземляется на твердый мокрый асфальт. И люди еще спрашивают, почему Лиам всегда такой злой.

— Эй, какого черта! — гневно кричит он мудаку, который только что толкнул его на землю и теперь быстро направляется к _его_ такси, похоже, вознамерившись залезть в него.

_Только через его труп._

Лиам вскакивает на ноги, и его голова практически врезается в небо — настолько она легкая. Он бросается к парню, игнорируя неприятное ощущение из-за большого мокрого пятна на задней части джинсов, и останавливается между ним и машиной.

— Эй! Я был первым! — возмущенно рычит он.

Два синих глаза, подсвеченные уличными фонарями, моментально фокусируются на его лице, широко распахнутые в фальшивом изумлении.

— Извини, я тебя не увидел, ты же такой низкий. — У владельца синих глаз также есть голос, и сейчас он использует его против Лиама. Никто раньше не извинялся перед ним более оскорбительным тоном. — Тебе вообще есть восемнадцать? Ты не выглядишь на восемнадцать. Ты не можешь ходить в «Синему», если тебе нет восемнадцати, ты разве не знаешь? Тебе лучше уйти прежде, чем я вызову копов.

Потом он делает шаг вперед, пытаясь добраться до машины, но Лиам второй раз встает у него на пути.

— Это _я_ вызываю копов, ты воруешь мое такси!

Этому парню очень повезло, что Лиам добреет по пьяни. По крайней мере, так говорит Мейсон. Лиам никогда не чувствует себя _таким уж_ добрым, когда он пьян; он просто меньше сосредоточен на ненависти к одной конкретной вещи или человеку и вместо этого ненавидит то одну вещь, то другую, а потом еще одну и так далее, но так и не углубляется в свою ярость, потому что существует слишком много вещей, которые нужно ненавидеть. Может быть, поэтому Мейсон говорит, что он становится менее злым, чем когда он трезвый.

Например, он ненавидит Синеглазку, но он не может ненавидеть его всем своим существом, потому что ему также нужно ненавидеть небо, и мокрое пятно на своих джинсах, и свою влажную одежду, и капли воды, зацепившиеся за его ресницы.

У Синеглазки тоже есть несколько маленьких блестящих капель дождя между ресницами. Это Лиам не ненавидит. Они смотрятся на нем довольно мило.

— Слушай, я скоро весь стану мокрым, — раздраженно вздыхает Синеглазка. — Ты можешь просто ото…

— Я тебя возбуждаю? — спрашивает Лиам так, как он всегда что-то спрашивает, когда пьян: слова оказываются у него на языке в тот же миг, когда появляются у него в голове.

Синеглазка выглядит ошеломленным всего секунду, а потом его нахальная гримаса возвращается совершенно нетронутой.

— Для этого мне нужно было бы тебя видеть, но у меня близорукость — я не могу видеть то, что от меня настолько далеко.

Лиам моментально представляет его в очках и удивляется тому факту, что он не начинает полностью ненавидеть эту картину. Это странно, поскольку обычно ему не нравятся люди, которые носят очки, ведь ты не можешь их ударить.

— Мы буквально одного роста, — замечает он, когда проходит уже слишком много времени.

— Прости, что? Я не слышу тебя оттуда снизу!

Лиам гадает, выполняется ли правило о том, что нельзя бить людей в очках, только когда они их _носят_ , или достаточно того, что они у них просто _есть_ , чтобы они стали неприкасаемыми. Например, можно ли ударить того, кто носит контактные линзы? Он бы спросил Синеглазку, поскольку тот, безусловно, знает, но он бы все равно наверняка соврал — нельзя же в самом деле доверять вору такси.

Мейсон бы знал, но Лиам не видел Мейсона целую вечность.

Он сейчас, наверное, уже умер, из-за чего Лиаму становится грустно, а когда Лиаму грустно, он начинает злиться.

— Слушай, мой друг _мертв_ , и мне нужно пойти домой и поспать.

— Твой друг мертв, и пойти поспать — это твоя реакция? Пожалуйста, научи меня секретам дружбы, ты явно в ней хорош.

Лиам даже не может стоять прямо, но он все-таки распознает сарказм, а это значит, что он, пожалуй, мог бы сесть за руль, если бы у него только была машина.

— Он умер _только что_ , похорон не будет до завтра, вот почему мне нужно пойти домой и поспать, чтобы я их не пропустил, — резонно объясняет он, рассеянно гадая, почему его голос звучит так, словно во время разговора он жует дохлую мышь. Он надеется, это не потому, что он действительно жует дохлую мышь. Они разносят болезни и другую неприятную гадость.

Синеглазка фыркает, и уголок его рта немного приподнимается.

— Ты прямо в хлам. Я бы даже оставил тебе такси, если бы ты не был еще и таким раздражающим и низким.

— Ты тоже в хлам, — уточняет Лиам, поскольку Синеглазка не выглядит, как трезвый человек. Лиам, честно говоря, не помнит, как именно выглядит трезвый человек — он не видел их уже целую вечность, — но он уверен, что _не так_.

— Даже близко не так, как ты.

— Так же сильно, как я.

Буква «с» очень странно звучит у Лиама на языке. Может, это из-за того, что он слишком часто ее использовал. Он попытается теперь говорить ее реже, ведь что если у всех есть ограниченный запас каждой буквы и как только ты исчерпаешь его, то ты больше никогда не сможешь произнести эту букву? Лиам не может такого допустить, ему в жизни очень нужны «с». Без них он больше никогда не сможет поговорить с Бреттом, потому что «с» — очень важная буква в словах «сукин сын».

Синеглазка продолжает говорить, как будто он не заметил, что происходит с буквами «с» Лиама — как мало их осталось и как они цепляются за его язык. Он самый эгоистичный человек, которого Лиам когда-либо встречал. Все хорошо, если он получит такси, и плевать, что у людей вокруг заканчиваются их «с» и они вот-вот застрянут в мире, где все только в единственном числе*, верно?

— Ну, для начала, _я_ знаю, что организация похорон занимает гораздо больше, чем один день, не говоря уж о том, что им сначала нужно провести вскрытие и…

— Нет никакого вскрытия, если нет тела, — с гордостью прерывает его Лиам. Он думал, что он такой умный и трезвый, а теперь кто из них ничего не знает?

Синеглазка хмурится. У него уже _настолько_ мокрые волосы, что это делает Лиама счастливым.

— Нет тела? Как умер твой друг?

— Он исчез.

На Синеглазке нет куртки, а его белая футболка выглядит так, словно она тоже исчезает, становясь все более и более прозрачной по мере того, как намокает под дождем.

— Он даже не мертв, не так ли.

Как будто он сейчас принимает душ, только в одежде.

— Он _исчез_.

Лиам задается вопросом, как Синеглазка обычно выглядит, когда принимает душ дома, а не на улице, и голым, а не в одежде. Он бы хотел это увидеть.

— Прямо как твой мозг.

— Я тебя так сильно ударю, что ты кончишь на меня.

Красивые губы Синеглазки уже открыты, чтобы ответить, но он несколько раз моргает, прежде чем все-таки сказать:

— А что _это_ должно значить!

Лиам гадает, загорелый ли у него член, как он сам.

— Ты красивый, но я хочу тебя ударить, — честно объясняет он. — Я вот-вот это сделаю.

Синеглазка самодовольно фыркает:

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты попробуешь. Я профессиональный боксер.

Лиам не верит в это ни на секунду.

— Ты патологический лжец.

Синеглазка выглядит удивленным.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Лиам тоже удивлен. Это правда? Откуда _он_ знает?

Может, у него развиваются сверхъестественные способности. Может, он теперь умеет читать мысли. Тогда он сможет украсть «с» из запасов других людей. Они же там их хранят? В мыслях? Лиам не уверен — он не может вспомнить, куда он положил собственные буквы.

Между тем Синеглазка пытается сбежать. Лиам шагает в его сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы отрезать ему путь к двери машины. Он не позволит ему украсть его такси, пусть даже он выглядит симпатично весь мокрый и прозрачный.

— К черту это. Дай пройти. — Синеглазка шагает влево, и Лиам делает то же самое. А потом они делают это снова, и снова, и снова. Это почти выглядит так, словно они танцуют, если не считать яростные взгляды. Ну, по крайней мере, у Синеглазки. Лиам не уверен, что его взгляд кажется таким гневным, как он надеется, потому что он сейчас вообще не чувствует своего лица.

А вот что он чувствует — так это то, что ледяной водопад до сих пор пытается его утопить, поэтому он решает словами проложить себе путь из дождя.

— Слушай, слушай. Слушай. — Лиам на секунду останавливается, глядя в синие глаза Синеглазки. Что он собирался сказать? Он не может вспомнить, был у него план или нет, когда он начинал говорить «слушай». О, погодите, да, был. До сих пор есть. — Это такси явно нужно мне больше, чем тебе. _Намного_ больше.

Синеглазка не кажется убежденным.

— Это еще почему.

Лиам не понимает, почему каждый вопрос, который он задает, совершенно не звучит как вопрос. Может, у него кончились вопросительные знаки, прямо как у Лиама с его «с».

— Потому что я низкий. — Лиам не чувствует своего лица, но он знает, что на нем сейчас безумная улыбка. Он невероятно рад своему победному плану. Неси свою слабость с гордостью, и мир не использует ее против тебя. Он гадает, мог ли Синеглазка читать или смотреть «Игру престолов». Наверняка нет. — Я очень короткий, и мои ноги очень короткие, все во мне невероятно короткое, кроме моего члена. А ты намного выше меня, и это значит, что ты отлично сможешь дойти до дома пешком.

— Мы одного роста.

Синеглазка скрещивает руки на груди. Лиам тратит секунду на то, чтобы полюбоваться его мышцами, прикрытыми только тонким слоем промокшей ткани. Мило.

— О, так _теперь_ ты это признаешь.

— Слушай, — вздыхает Синеглазка, явно побежденный. — Я сяду в это такси.

_Черта с два он сядет._

— Если ты сядешь в это такси, я убью тебя.

Синеглазка таращится на него какое-то время, а потом изображает маленькую злую улыбку.

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты попытаешься, — злорадно говорит он, немного приподнимая подбородок. — Я профессиональный киллер. — Синеглазка ждет, пока это откровение дойдет до него. Лиам видит, как его глаза изучают его лицо в поисках чего-то, а потом темнеют, когда не находят, поскольку лицо Лиама ничего бы не выразило, даже если бы он в самом деле ему поверил, ведь он потерял с ним контакт несколько часов назад. — Я убил так много людей. Так много. Я даже не могу их сосчитать. — Лицо Синеглазки, напротив, становится все более и более расстроенным на фоне невозмутимости Лиама. — Я убил их из _оружия_ , — угрожающе добавляет он. — И голыми руками тоже.

Лиам просто моргает.

— Хватит врать.

— Я могу убить человека с помощью ложки, — настаивает он.

— Я могу убить человека с помощью такси, — тоже врет Лиам, а потом толкает Синеглазку в грудь, потому что с него хватит. Он сядет в это такси.

Хотя и не прямо _сейчас_ , поскольку они оба падают на землю.

Лиам частично приземляется на мускулистую грудь Синеглазки, и ему это нравится, потому что это значит, что тот промокнет сильнее, чем он сам, и потому что… ну, почему бы и нет.

Потом Синеглазка начинает вертеться и извиваться под ним, как будто его бьют током или как будто он неожиданно решил, что он змея или большой дождевой червь, и Лиам оказывается сброшенным на асфальт. Его джинсы теперь настолько мокрые, что ему практически кажется, что он плавает в бассейне. В грязном, твердом, замерзшем бассейне.

Синеглазка пытается встать на ноги, а Лиам таращится на него с земли, поскольку он, напротив, прекрасно понимает, что он больше никогда не сможет подняться. Синеглазка почти преуспевает, и Лиам готовится кинуться на него и схватить за лодыжки, чтобы держать его подальше от своего такси, но ему не приходится этого делать: ноги у Синеглазки дрожат, словно он какой-то новорожденный олененок, а затем он тоже плюхается обратно на землю.

Лиам смеется.

— Чувак, ты _настолько_ пьян.

Синеглазка рычит и подползает к нему, чтобы ударить его в плечо. Лиам моментально теряет равновесие и переходит из сидячего положения в лежачее. Небо плюется водой прямо ему в глаза, и Лиам с трудом садится обратно на задницу, после чего прыгает, целясь Синеглазке в горло. Пока они катаются по земле, Лиам обнаруживает, что у Синеглазки на груди есть две расположенные рядом родинки и что прикасаться пальцами к его мышцам очень приятно. Лиам принимает новую информацию к сведению и продолжает пихать мудака, пока они оба не оказываются прижатыми к стене. Его голова болезненно ударяется об нее, и он чувствует себя немного дезориентированным, однако он все еще в состоянии схватить Синеглазку за руки, когда тот пытается подняться, и толкает его обратно на землю.

_— О, прости, я тебя не заметил. Езжай, я подожду._

_— В чем проблема? Мы можем поехать вместе. Лучше не оставаться тут одному, посмотри на тех наркоманов._

Лиам понимает, что происходит, только когда желтая дверь захлопывается, а двигатель рычит.

— Они воруют наше такси! — в панике кричит он, когда машина начинает отъезжать. Он пытается подняться, но теряет равновесие прежде, чем вообще успевает встать прямо. Он в спешке поворачивается к Синеглазке. — Убей их, быстро! Ты сказал, что можешь убивать ложкой!

Синеглазка только что тоже провалил попытку встать. Его глаза широко открыты от страха.

— У меня нет ложки!

Лиам знал, что он соврал. Два парня воруют их такси, а Синеглазка абсолютно бесполезен.

Теперь Лиам должен спасти ситуацию. Ему нужно что-нибудь сделать, пока такси не уехало слишком далеко. Он пробегает взглядом по улице в поисках камня или еще чего-нибудь, что можно бросить в машину, и находит ботинок Синеглазки. Тот сильно сопротивляется, поскольку явно не умеет расставлять приоритеты, но в конце концов Лиаму удается стащить ботинок с его с ноги, и он бросает его так сильно, как только может, в сторону их такси, которое до сих пор не отъехало слишком далеко.

Лиам почти уверен, что ботинок вот-вот попадет в большое желтое пятно перед его глазами, и уже готовит свою речь. Это будет что-то вроде: _«Да, мистер таксист, я все видел. Этот пьяный владелец синих глаз снял свой ботинок и бросил его прямо в вашу машину, крича что-то о том, что цены на такси слишком высокие, поэтому я сбил его на землю, ведь вы упорно трудитесь каждый день, доставляя людей по разным местам, и вы не заслуживаете такого неуважения от владельцев синих глаз. Нет, я не герой, я просто сделал то, что на моем месте сделал бы любой гражданин. Единственная награда, которую я могу принять, — это ваша улыбка, добрый таксист, и может быть поездка домой, да, это тоже. О, разумеется, вы можете назвать моим именем вашу будущую дочь, Лиам определенно может быть и женским именем»._

Лиам занят обдумыванием того, какую его фотографию они поместят в завтрашние газеты, когда ботинок с влажным, печальным шлепком приземляется в центре улицы, а такси исчезает на горизонте. Лиам начинает сомневаться в своем чувстве пространства и чувствах в целом. Синеглазка сильно бьет его в ребра, бормоча что-то о своем ботинке и перерезанном горле.

Лиам пялится на его мокрый белый носок и кое-что осознает.

— Мы тоже могли поехать вместе.

Синеглазка фыркает:

— Ты для этого слишком незрелый и недружелюбный.

— Ты появился из ниоткуда и толкнул меня в лужу!

— Потому что я почувствовал, насколько ты недружелюбный.

— _Ты толкнул меня в лужу!_ — Лиаму кажется, что он это уже говорил. — По-твоему, это друже…

— Хей, Лиам, ты в порядке? Хочешь, чтобы я подвез тебя домой?

Лиам никогда в жизни не был так счастлив видеть Бретта. Не то чтобы он вообще когда-либо раньше был счастлив видеть Бретта, но все же.

— Да, вообще-то хочу. Мейсон исчез, и кто-то только что украл мое такси.

— Тогда хреново быть тобой, — радостно смеется Бретт и уходит прочь, позвякивая ключами от своей машины в руке.

Лиам моргает. _Ублюдок_.

— Ты явно знаешь, как заводить друзей, — издевается над ним Синеглазка. Он покорно прислоняется спиной к стене. До сих пор идет дождь, но они не могут намокнуть сильнее, чем сейчас.

— Заткнись. Что-то я не вижу твоих друзей, предлагающих подвезти тебя до дома.

— У меня их нет. — Он пожимает плечами. — Я новенький в городе.

— Готов поспорить, ты заведешь кучу друзей, толкая незнакомцев в лужи.

— О, заткнись, ты до смерти хочешь быть моим другом. Я толкнул тебя всего раз, и теперь ты никак не перестанешь разговаривать со мной.

— Я не стал бы твоим другом, даже если бы у тебя было такси.

Это правда. Лиам по-прежнему не прочь увидеть Синеглазку голым в душе, но он не хочет быть его другом.

— Я даже не знаю, что это должно значить. А теперь я собираюсь пойти домой, под дождем, спасибо тебе. Пока.

Синеглазка с трудом пытается подняться, но в конце концов ему это удается. Лиам моментально начинает чувствовать себя глупо из-за того, что сидит под дождем, поскольку он теперь один такой.

— Нет, это я буду идти под дождем, спасибо _тебе_. И это я говорю «пока». Так что, _пока_.

Лиам тоже встает и слегка пошатывается, после чего начинает идти практически прямо. Это все равно не имеет значения. Он не акробат, он не на веревке, подвешенной в воздухе, поэтому он может идти так оригинально, как захочет.

Синеглазка забавно ковыляет в нескольких метрах впереди. Он такой чудик — даже не может идти прямо.

— Хватит меня преследовать! — кричит Лиам ему в спину.

— Это _ты_ меня преследуешь, идиот! — кричит в ответ Синеглазка, бросаясь к своему ботинку в центр улицы. Он наклоняется, чтобы надеть его, а потом падает на землю лицом вперед. Лиам громко смеется и немного пробегает, чтобы самому оказаться спереди, когда Синеглазка вернется обратно на тротуар.

Гудок автомобиля сообщает ему, что Синеглазка до сих пор не управился, так что Лиам оборачивается и кричит, смеясь:

— Он _ужасно_ пьян!

— Заткнись, это _ты_ пьян! — сердито рычит Синеглазка, завязывая шнурки, а машина позади него опять сигналит. — ТЫ ТОЖЕ ЗАТКНИСЬ, МУДАК!

— Осторожно, он может убить тебя ложкой! — снова вопит Лиам, когда водитель приклеивает свой палец к гудку.

Синеглазка наконец-то поднимается на ноги и бежит обратно на тротуар, ругаясь на водителя машины.

— Тебе повезло, что ты жив! — кричит Лиам вслед машине, и водитель показывает ему из окна средний палец. Лиам смотрит на его номерной знак, пытаясь запомнить цифры и буквы на нем, чтобы он мог заявить на него в полицию за грубость и нецивилизованность, но как только он замечает «с», то останавливается. Он не собирается тратить одну из своих немногочисленных «с» всего лишь из-за какого-то невоспитанного водителя. Ему нужны они все, чтобы называть Бретта сукиным сыном, а после того, что он недавно сделал, даже сильнее, чем раньше.

Лиам продолжает идти и слышит за спиной неустойчивые шаги Синеглазки.

— Хватит меня преследовать! — кричит он.

— Я не преследую тебя! — кричит в ответ Синеглазка. — Я здесь живу.

Лиам замедляет шаг, чтобы посмотреть на него и скептически выгнуть брови.

— Ты живешь в этом мусорном контейнере?

— Не в смысле _здесь_ , я живу в той стороне.

— Ты не можешь жить в _стороне_ , люди живут в домах, — педантично фыркает Лиам.

— Мой _дом_ где-то в той стороне, гений, — огрызается он, и его «с» теперь тоже звучит странно.

Лиам не предупреждает его, потому что ему будет очень весело, когда у Синеглазки закончатся его «с», а он даже не узнает об этом. Лиам рассмеется и заявит: «А я тебе сказал», даже если он вообще-то не говорил, просто чтобы швырнуть свою «с» в слове «сказал» ему в лицо.

— Да, я готов поспорить, что ты купил дом прямо сейчас, просто чтобы ты мог идти в ту же сторону, что и я, — пожимает плечами Лиам. — Если ты хочешь встречаться, тебе стоило просто спросить, ты сейчас реально позоришься.

— Ты обмочился, почему я должен хотеть встречаться с тобой.

Лиам кидает взгляд на свои джинсы. Они полностью мокрые, но на них есть гигантское пятно, где они еще более мокрые.

— Ты толкнул меня в лужу!

Синеглазка ухмыляется:

— Это должно сказать тебе, _как сильно_ я не хочу с тобой встречаться.

Лиам рычит. Он не потерпит этого дерьма. Ладно, может быть, у него нет синих как небо глаз и, может быть, у него нет восьми кубиков, как у Бретта, но он все равно один из самых привлекательных людей в Бейкон-Хиллс, весь такой одинокий, забавный и пьяный.

— Слушай, засранец, единственная причина, по которой ты не хочешь встречаться со мной, — это то, что _я_ не хочу встречаться с тобой, — моментально блефует он. — И ты сразу это увидел, а поскольку тебе нужно копировать все, что я делаю, ты решил, что ты тоже не хочешь со мной встречаться. Но _как только_ я захочу встречаться с тобой, ты до чертиков захочешь встречаться со мной.

Синеглазка отвечает, не моргнув глазом:

— У меня есть девушка.

— Нету.

— У меня есть девушка и парень.

— Нету, — твердо повторяет Лиам, потому что, если бы у Синеглазки была девушка, или парень, или оба, они не позволили бы ему бродить одному ночью, мокрому и прозрачному, и воровать у людей такси. — Почему ты постоянно врешь?

— Потому что я отличный лжец, — самодовольно отвечает он. — Нужно делать то, в чем ты хорош.

Лиам фыркает.

— И для тебя это точно не попытки соврать. Ты ужасен в этом, я ловлю тебя каждый раз.

Синеглазка серьезно смотрит на него.

— Не каждый раз.

— Нет, каждый чертов раз, — настаивает Лиам.

— Нет, ты поймал меня не _каждый_ чертов раз.

Лиам озадаченно хмурится.

— Когда я тебя не поймал?

Синеглазка явно удовлетворенно усмехается.

— Я это знаю, а ты нет.

— Ну да, угадай, что, — самодовольно ухмыляется Лиам.

— Что?

Лиам не знает, что. Он просто хотел выглядеть так, словно у него есть остроумный ответ.

А потом он у него неожиданно появляется.

— Я это знаю, а ты нет, — медленно повторяет он, а по его венам течет торжество. Он чувствует, что должен дать себе пять. В конце концов он хлопает в ладоши, потому что, видимо, именно так нужно давать пять самому себе.

Синеглазка пялится на него.

— Ты что, аплодируешь самому се… _чувак_ , ты настолько пьян.

— Совершенно не пьян, — отрицает Лиам. — Осторожнее со своими «с».

Синеглазка что-то отвечает, но Лиам слишком занят тем, что пытается вытащить из кармана телефон. Когда ему это наконец-то удается, он в итоге роняет его на землю.

Синеглазка взрывается смехом.

Лиам таращится на него. У него приятный смех. Как у ребенка.

Для верности он все равно толкает его и заставляет снова упасть. В этот раз Лиаму удается удержать равновесие, и он пытается включить свой телефон.

Экран остается черным, а потом Лиама озаряет.

— Эй, он выключен! — радостно кричит он, подбегая к Синеглазке, который хватается за его запястье, чтобы снова встать на ноги. — Смотри, мой телефон выключен! Вот почему Мейсон не отвечал на мои звонки! Не потому, что он мертв, а потому, что мой телефон выключен!

Лиам очень счастлив, что у него по-прежнему есть лучший друг. Ну, что у него по-прежнему есть хоть какой-то друг, на самом деле. Он уверен, что не особенно нравится Кори после того случая с велосипедом, и это нелепо, потому что это _он_ шел по велосипедной дорожке и у Лиама было полное право врезаться в него, чтобы преподать ему урок.

— Я уверен, что у твоего друга все еще будет куча причин не отвечать на твои звонки, даже если ты действительно позвонишь ему, — комментирует Синеглазка, мгновенно воруя телефон из его рук. Когда Лиам осознает это, тот уже включен. — Какой у тебя пароль?

— Оборотень, — произносят губы Лиама, прежде чем он успевает остановить их. Лиам рычит на них: они не должны походя делиться его персональной информацией с синеглазыми незнакомцами. — Что? — добавляет он, когда видит осуждающий взгляд, который дарит ему Синеглазка. — Они классные.

— Это слабый пароль. Нужно добавлять в него хотя бы одну большую букву и цифру.

— А ты что, капча? Хочешь, чтобы я отметил все дорожные знаки на картинке, чтобы доказать тебе, что я не робот? — Лиам поднимает руку, указывая на другую сторону улицы. — Смотри, вон один.

— Заткнись, — говорит Синеглазка, но посмеивается. Лиам рад этому: усмешка ему идет. — Твой друг звонил тебе раз тринадцать. Я ему сейчас отвечу — готов поспорить, что ты даже не можешь набирать текст.

— Я могу набирать текст всю ночь.

Это ложь. На самом деле Лиам сейчас даже не знает, как двигать пальцами по очереди, а не всеми вместе.

— _Я пьяный, низкий и раздражающий, но я в порядке. Сейчас иду домой. Люблю тебя_ , — медленно читает Синеглазка, пока печатает.

— Не говори Мейсону, что я люблю его!

Синеглазка пожимает плечами, а потом протягивает ему телефон.

— Слишком поздно. Я уже отправил.

Лиам вздыхает, бросая телефон обратно в карман. Замечательно, теперь Мейсон подумает, что он в него влюблен, а Кори он будет нравиться еще меньше.

Они проходят еще немного, пререкаясь и иногда смеясь без причины, после чего Синеглазка останавливается.

— Мне в ту сторону, — говорит он, показывая на небольшую дорогу слева от главной, которая ведет к дому Лиама.

— Иди, — кивает Лиам.

— Ты должен мне такси, — заявляет Синеглазка, а затем уходит.

— Это _ты_ должен мне такси, лжец! — кричит Лиам ему вслед.

Синеглазка продолжает нетвердо идти, как будто он его даже не услышал, но прямо перед тем, как исчезнуть вдали, он оборачивается.

— Когда я сказал, что не хочу встречаться с тобой! — громко вопит он, и его голос пускает эхо по пустынной улице.

Лиам непонимающе хмурится.

— Что?

— Тогда ты не поймал меня на лжи.

Синеглазка исчезает за углом в конце дороги, а Лиам несколько минут неподвижно стоит на тротуаре, после чего снова начинает идти.

Он не спросил его имя.

* * *

Когда Лиам просыпается на следующее утро, на краю его кровати сидит Мейсон, который явно злится на него.

— Ты мог хотя бы написать мне, когда добрался домой. Я думал, что ты умер.

Лиама это озадачивает.

— Я написал, — бормочет он. В его горле сухо, как в пустыне. — В смысле, Синеглазка написал.

Мейсон качает головой.

— Что за Синеглазка? Никто мне ничего не писал.

Лиам не понимает. Он не так много помнит о прошлой ночи, но он _помнит_ , как Синеглазка печатал на его телефоне и читал ему сообщение.

Он хватает Мейсона за руку, чтобы переместить себя в сидячее положение, и его голова дарит ему приступ боли. Он поднимает свой телефон с пола рядом с кроватью.

В 4:34 утра с него действительно было отправлено сообщение, но не Мейсону.

На незнакомый номер.

_«Если бы ты не был таким пьяным, я бы поцеловал тебя прямо сейчас. Это мой номер. Позвони мне»._

**Author's Note:**

> * В английском множественное число (как правило) образуется добавлением в конец слова «s» или «es».


End file.
